


Helping Hand

by presageflower



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha Ouma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Saihara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presageflower/pseuds/presageflower
Summary: Saihara forgets to buy heat suppressants and is in for a nice surprise when his roommate, Ouma, comes home.





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this a year ago or so and I just found it now in my google docs. I've written it before the official release of NDRV3 and before I had a chance to play it myself.
> 
> I am not much into this ship anymore, but I figured people who like it might be happy about this fic.
> 
> So, enjoy!

Saihara was prepared for it to happen someday. His schedule was tight and he was almost always out, doing something like getting school supplies and if he wasn’t he was sitting at his desk, studying or doing homework. Going to college had been a blessing for him, but sometimes the stress would make him forget things. Important things.

That was how he currently ended up squirming in bed, his face flushed and his breath coming out in sharp inhales. He was an omega, but to this day he didn’t have to experience a full-blown heat thanks to the medicine his mother had always given him. But this morning, when he felt his heat rolling around, he had to shockingly realize that he run out of pills and that he’d have to suffer.

The worst was, he was pretty sure his roommate, Ouma, would come home soon. He had classes in the morning and that not for too long either. Saihara knew this because most of the time, the time of their classes overlapped. He even felt guilty for skipping this morning, but he was unable to walk, his knees trembling and his pants feeling uncomfortably tight.

Was this really was being in heat was like…?

He gripped his pillow tightly and locked his legs around it, burying his face into the soft fabric. It was a little cold and felt pleasant on Saihara’s heated skin. However, he couldn’t resist humping it, desperately trying to get any friction he could. Just a little movement was enough for the boy to let a lewd moan slip past his lips and if he had been in another situation, he might’ve been embarrassed.

“Ahh...ahh..” he panted wildly as his hips rutted against the pillow, “Mhmm..”

He probably shouldn’t do this. Ouma would come home soon, he was sure of it. Yet, in his heat-dazed mind, he couldn’t think. Everything was a blur and happened too fast when could feel pleasure rippling through his body. Saihara paused for a moment, unbuttoning his jeans and kicking them off as quickly as he could. He needed release badly and he felt that if he didn’t get it soon, he’d die. He reached for the waistband of his boxers just to noticed that they were soaked.

“Holy shit…” Saihara muttered under his breath, uncharacteristically since he never swears, but he couldn’t care less in the moment.

Biting his lip nervously, he peeled off his soaked boxers and let them fall on the floor, joining his pants. Now that he took his pants off, his erection rested uncomfortably against his stomach, dripping precum and making an even bigger mess out of him.

Now he really knew why he took medicine for this.

Despite his mind being consumed by lust, he tried to keep his composure. So instead of grabbing his cock immediately, he traced it lightly, feeling it twitch underneath his fingers. It wasn’t like he hadn’t masturbated before, it was just something that he didn’t do often because he was too embarrassed. So it was awkward doing that. Especially because his thighs started to feel cold due to the wetness.

He had tried to ignore the desire to be filled up until now, but it was getting hard. He grabbed his erection, tugging on it roughly, eliciting a squeak from himself. His back arched off the bed as he started stroking his cock, his body feeling numb from the pleasure. He couldn’t keep his voice down either; his mouth was open, shamefully letting out pants and moans whenever he’d stroke himself just in the right way.

“Mhm! Ahh...I- want…!” he panted between moans, drool dripping down his chin, “Something...i-inside..”

He could feel his entrance twitch at the thought and at that moment he really wished somebody would fuck him senseless, press him into the mattress and just pound into him. However, his wishes would of course not be heard. The hand on his cock went faster, now stained with precum and his toes curled as his hips became numb with pleasure. He was pretty sure he was close to coming or he was dying because his breath grew ragged and he wasn’t able to open his eyes.

A tear run down his cheek as pleasure coursed through his body and he squirmed even harder as he squeezed his cock and began to stroke it fast and hard without any logic behind his movements at all.

“Nnnh..! I’m-!” he tried to form a coherent sentence but failed utterly, “Hah...hah..!”

It didn’t take long for him to find his release finally. His back arched off the bed even more, his toes curling and a loud moaning slipping from his lips as cum shot on his stomach and chest, staining his shirt. His vision went white for a second and he couldn’t think or breathe. When he could finally open his eyes again, he looked down at the mess he made. He had cum a lot, which wasn’t surprising since he really did not masturbate often.

Still, the burning did not fade away and certainly his boner didn’t either. His cock was still resting on his stomach, now twitching slightly in the aftermath of his orgasm. It was embarrassing that he had come so fast, but considering he was in heat, he shouldn’t feel bad, should he..?

Despite the uncomfortable feeling of being covered in his own cum, he sat up and rested his back against the wall, which felt cool to the touch. He could feel his entrance twitching and he bit his lips, trying to suppress the urge to shove something inside himself. _No_ , he told himself, _I’m not going to do something as embarrassing as shoving something up my ass._

But even if he did think that, he couldn’t deny how much wetter he got by the second, his body literally begging to fucked and how hard it was to keep his hands to himself. He spread his legs and his hands wandered towards his thighs, his fingers lightly grazing them. The slow touch felt wonderful to his skin, especially since his thighs were sensitive. He got a little more aggressive and started raking his nails down his thigh, a squeak escaping his throat. He couldn’t believe he had made a sound as high-pitched as that, but he couldn’t help it.

His fingernails left angry red trails on his thighs and he could feel his cock twitch at the stimulation, sweet pleasure spreading from his hips to his whole body. However, even Saihara, the soon-to-be detective who was mostly calm and collected, had a limit. Maybe teasing himself hadn’t been a good idea, but he just couldn’t think straight anymore.

“Please…” he mewled, his fingers rubbing his entrance, “F-fuck me..Ah… I need it..!”

Just as his pathetic moans spilled from his mouth, he could feel himself getting even wetter. _Fuck_ , he thought, _I can’t wait any longer._

At times like this, Saihara really regretted not owning any sex toys. So he just shoved his fingers inside, feeling a shiver run down his spine as his entrance was stretched without any problems. He had shoved two fingers inside without hesitation and started moving, wet sounds resounding in the room as he did.

“Mhm..! P-please, h-harder..!” he mewled, his mind getting filled with images of someone fucking him, shoving their cock inside without mercy and telling him how lewd he is, “I-I’m really dirty...ah, masturbating like this…! I’m-”

His breath was knocked out of his lungs as he hit an especially good spot, his hips twitching and his toes curling into the blanket of his bed. Experimentally, he brushed against that spot again and again, feeling pleasure run through his body. He was left a mess, drool dribbling down his chin, his hair plastered to his forehead and his eyes teary and needy.

His cock twitched and dripped precum, long abandoned from any touch. Saihara kept working his fingers in and out of himself, his hips soon meeting the thrusts of his hand. His blanket was getting wet and soaked underneath, but he couldn’t care less. All he cared about was getting his release, finger-fucking himself as hard as he could.

But his hips still burned. It wasn’t enough.

“Nhn..ahh, please, I want-!” his sentence was cut off by a moan, “Something, thick...inside…!”

He was barely making any sense now, his words gibberish out of phrases like ‘fuck me’ and ‘harder’. He might’ve been embarrassed if it wasn’t for his heat, but it was like he lost all shame and dignity he had. In his haze, he grabbed the thing nearest to him, which happened to be his hairbrush and removed his fingers from his asshole. Without any hesitation, he shoved it inside and began to ram it in deep. It felt a lot different; the hairbrush stretched him out way more than his fingers did, and it reached deeper so he could hit his sweet spot easier.

“Mhm!” he lifted his shirt and bit down on it to muffle his moans, “Nhhnn…!”

His hand sped up, ramming the hairbrush into himself at a pace that should’ve been painful but it wasn’t. Even more fluids were leaking out of himself. All he could feel was the plastic brushing against his walls, making his toes curl.

It was a messy sight, really; Saihara felt way too hot and wished he could just cool down for a minute, but his desire was too strong. He was squirming and moaning without shame. He was sure by the way his walls were clenching around the hairbrush, he was going to come soon. He wanted that; he wanted to come hard with his ass, and hopefully he’d feel satisfied afterwards.

But his chances of an orgasm was ruined when he heard the door unlock and soon, Ouma was standing in their room, looking at Saihara dumbfounded. His cheeks flushed up at the sight and he tried to tear his eyes away but couldn’t quite do it. He covered his nose in disbelief, his gaze never leaving Saihara. The other boy stared back, unsure what to do. He had taken the hairbrush out of himself by now, but still he was utterly exposed.

“This smell, you’re an omega, aren’t you?” Ouma asked carefully, dropping his bag to the floor and coming closer to Saihara. “Such a nice smell, Saihara-chan..”

Saihara nodded hastily, the heat keeping him from thinking logically. Ouma inched even closer, intoxicated by Saihara’s smell. Without any hesitation he leaned forward and kissed him, his lips pressing roughly against the other’s. The kiss wasn’t sweet but rough, with Ouma shoving his tongue inside the other’s mouth and exploring his mouth hungrily. He could feel the other squirm underneath him and he broke the kiss, his cheeks now as flushed as Saihara’s. His smell really had affected him, he was already starting to get hard, straining against his pants.

“Y-you’re an alpha…?” Saihara asked, his gaze casted downwards. Ouma noticed how long his eyelashes were and how soft his cheeks looked when they were flushed and he couldn’t help but want to touch him even more.

“Y-yeah,” Ouma replied, stuttering, “I hope...you don’t mind that I just did that.”

Saihara shook his head, a small smile on his lips. He inched closer towards Ouma, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “P-please, Ouma, help me with my heat.”

Swallowing nervously, Ouma nodded. He had never done this before either so he was as much a beginner in this as Saihara was. Well, at least he assumed Saihara had never done this before; he didn’t strike him as a type who would get intimate with someone quickly.

“It’s hot, I’ll take my clothes off, okay?” Ouma said, his hand already tugging on the hem of his shirt. As Saihara nodded, he started undressing himself and once he was done and was just as bare as Saihara, he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Saihara wrapped his arms around Ouma’s neck, pulling him close, surprising the other. His breath was still slightly ragged and his lips were dangerously close to Ouma’s ear. Quietly, but loud enough for Ouma to hear he whispered. “P-please fuck me, I need something inside, please-!”

Saihara’s plea was enough for Ouma’s facade to break; he pushed the other down on the bed, his head mushy and dazed due to the other’s smell. With no hesitation, he kissed Saihara roughly, his teeth grazing against his lip and his tongue sloppily entwining with his, drool dripping down their chins. But neither of them had a care in the world. Ouma’s hands roamed over Saihara’s body, finding his nipple and playing with it. As he pinched it, the other moaned in response and Ouma mimicked his movement again, trying to soak out the same reaction again.

Saihara broke the kiss, panting heavily. He writhed underneath, looking at him with a pleading expression. “H-hurry up,” he muttered, embarrassment evident on his face.

Ouma gave him a small smile and kissed his cheeks before his hand wandered downwards, dangerously close to the other’s erection but not enough. Saihara’s hips canted upwards, his cock flushed and dripping precum. The sight was erotic, even if Saihara wore a run-down old and now cumstained shirt. His hand slowly wandered towards his thighs, noticing the red streaks there, a grin plastered across his face.

“Huh, Saihara-chan’s needy? I didn’t know you were this dirty,” he teased, savoring Saihara’s reaction, which was a mix of arousal and embarrassment.

He rubbed the other’s thighs a little, squeezing them and feeling the softness underneath his fingers. The other’s hips bucked up yet again, desperate for the other to touch him. Ouma decided to give Saihara what he wanted, after all he too was painfully hard, but he was better at concealing his need than Saihara was.

His fingers circled Saihara’s entrance, which elicited a moan from him and slowly slipped inside. Saihara was wet and loose inside, as expected from an omega in heat, but still, Ouma couldn’t help but be a little surprised. He chuckled, a smirk dancing across his lips.

“Wow, Saihara-chan...you’re so loose, I’m sure you could even take two dicks up you ass!” he said nonchalantly and it seemed to do the trick since Saihara moaned quietly and tightened up around his fingers.

This alone was enough to drive Ouma over the edge. Hastily, he removed his fingers from Saihara’s hole and grabbed his hips. He positioned the head of his dick against Saihara’s entrance and the other buried his face into the pillow, visibly embarrassed. He rubbed the head against Saihara’s entrance a few times, ashamed to admit that he too was leaking precum already and leaned forward, his lips close to Saihara’s ear.

He licked the shell of his ear, the wet sounds and the sensation of Ouma’s tongue making the other shiver underneath him. His teeth grazed against his ear briefly before he licked it once again. Saihara couldn’t keep himself from moaning out loud, which Ouma appreciated greatly.

“Hey, Saihara-chan...Should I fuck you? If yes, beg for it,” he demanded, his voice low and hoarse from arousal. Saihara swallowed nervously as Ouma distanced himself again to get a better view on his face. The boy knew he was supposed to beg for it, but even then, the embarrassment and heat mixed together made it unbearable to form a correct sentence.

“Please..please fuck me, ah,” a moan interrupted his sentence, but he continued nevertheless, “- shove your dick inside my ass!”

Ouma couldn’t say no to that. He grabbed his hips a little harder than before, slamming his length inside Saihara in one thrust. The other almost screamed underneath him as his ass was stretched out, finally getting what he had wanted the whole time. Since Ouma didn’t move immediately, Saihara did, clumsily rocking his hips up and down the other’s dick.

“Mhmm..O-ouma, p-please,” he begged, having lost all shame at this point, “Move!”

A small groan slipped from his lips but then Ouma did as he was told, gently thrusting in and out of Saihara to test the waters. As he saw that Saihara was squirming in pleasure underneath him, his pace sped up and he couldn’t keep moans from escaping him either. The feeling of Saihara’s warmth and tightness combined with the lewd sounds he made turned Ouma on more than anything ever could. On top of that, Saihara’s intoxicating smell only seemed to get stronger by second.

“S-saihara..!” he gritted his teeth, his hands moving towards Saihara’s thighs, gripping them roughly and pulling his legs apart even wider.

Saihara, lost in pleasure, grabbed the pillow he was laying on roughly as he whined shamelessly and started moving his hips as well, meeting Ouma’s thrusts. His hair was a mess by now; what didn’t stick to his forehead was all over the place, roughed up the pillow and his prior activities. He shut his eyes tightly, his mouth hanging open since he couldn’t stop moans from spilling from his lips.

But Ouma loved the sight of Saihara being all messed up. The usual shy and reserved boy was squirming underneath him so lewdly, Ouma couldn’t believe it. He might’ve been able to think about it harder if it wasn’t for Saihara’s heat that affected him as well. All he could think about was fucking Saihara even harder, until he couldn’t talk or walk anymore.

“C-call me...mhm.. by my first n-name!” Saihara asked, opening his teary eyes for a moment to look Ouma into the eyes. For some reason, the moment felt intimate and Ouma could feel his cheeks heat up at the request.

He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Saihara’s lips, never breaking the pace of his thrusts.

“Shuuichi,” he whispered, his voice sounding way too sweet to Saihara’s ears, “You’re so cute.”

The other wrapped his arms around Ouma’s neck once again, pulling him as close as possible. Instead of attacking his mouth, Ouma went for his neck this time. Saihara felt unusually sensitive there, so he could do nothing but moan as Ouma nibbled and kissed the skin, occasionally even biting down to leave marks on him. It was such an Alpha thing to do; leaving marks on your partner and Saihara couldn’t help but find that extremely arousing.

The constant thrusting of Ouma’s hips already left his insides feeling so good that he could barely form a coherent sentence, but his self control slipped when Ouma reached for his cock, lightly tracing his fingers on the tip down to the base.

“Ahh!” Saihara screamed out, precum from his cock dripping on his stomach. Ouma wanted to lick off so badly, but first, he wanted to make Saihara cum.

“So,” Ouma began, panting audibly now, “Your dick is sensitive.”

The other nodded hastily before Ouma took his erection in his hand, stroking it lazily as precum dripped on his hands, making his movements easier. He could feel Saihara tighten around him and a shiver run down his spine by how good it felt to have Saihara squeeze down on his dick.

“S-shuuichi,” his pace picked up, and he was literally slamming into Saihara now, “A-ah.. I’m gonna cum soon…”

He licked Saihara’s neck once again, savoring the mewling sounds that the other made. He could feel the other’s dick twitch in his hands and he tightened up around him once again, which Ouma assumed meant he was close to cumming. Without any mercy, Ouma slammed right into Saihara’s sweet spot, which left the other arching his back and a loud moan escaped his lips.

“Did Shuuichi like that?” he teased, his lips dangerously close to the other’s ear, “I’ll make you cum, ahh, right?”

Even though Ouma tried to keep his composure, it didn’t quite work that way all the time. He let himself lose control. His hand, much to Saihara’s displeasure, was removed from his cock. Instead, he started slamming into Saihara so hard that bed rocked and creaked, which left the other scream out in pleasure. With how loud Saihara was being, he was sure their neighbours could hear him.

But that turned him on even more. He wanted everyone to know how good he could make Saihara feel.

He angled his thrusts this time, directly slamming into Saihara’s prostate.

“Ah….god!” Saihara shouted, his mind long consumed by the pleasure Ouma gave to him, “K-kokichi, I’m gonna-!”

And that was enough. Another hard thrust against his prostate was enough to have him arch his back, his toes curling as he bit his lip painfully hard. Cum splattered across his chest and stomach for the second time this day. His mind went blank for a second, and if Ouma hadn’t moaned loudly as he tightened around him, he was sure he would’ve passed out.

A few more thrusts were enough before Ouma found his release too, his hands gripping his hips to the point it hurt. Saihara’s first name was on his lips as he groaned and emptied himself inside him, which in turn made Saihara mewl again. The feeling of Ouma’s cum filling him up was what he had waited for the whole time.

He bit down on his knuckle to keep himself from moaning. When Ouma pulled out, cum immediately started dripping out of his twitching hole.

“S-sorry,” Ouma said, which was unlikely from him, “I came so much and inside you too. I should’ve-”

“No..I wanted this,” Saihara admitted sheepishly, a small smile on his lips, “Thank you, Kokichi.”

Now that Saihara’s urges were somewhat satisfied, there were left in a mess of cum, sweat and Saihara’s wetness.

“I’ll help you...clean up, alright?” Ouma shot him a smile before standing up. Saihara tried to do the same, but his legs felt wobbly and he immediately fell back on the bed.

“No worries, I’ll do everything for you,” Ouma said, “I love you, after all.”

Saihara wasn’t quite sure how to react to that. But the way his heart skipped a beat might’ve said more than thousand words.


End file.
